The Fall To Join
by LoSt KiTtEn Of ThE JuNgLe
Summary: 'The Shadow will fall by the paws of the Falcon, singed by the Fire, torn by the Blue and Green.' The Prophecy Of The Fall was given to Rainheart, RavenClan's medicine cat, just before she has a kit- Falconkit. Hiding away in the territory, she gives birth, aided by a mysterious starry cat named Ravenstar. She discovers this kit has a destiny like no other. OC Story.
1. Chapter 1

The Fall to Join

~~One~~

"Sammy! Do you want hotdogs off the grill or will you scavenge for cereal again?" My mother calls from back door. "Er..two hotdogs please! Thanks Mom!" I yell back.

'Doo-doe.' I glance down at my iPod Touch, seeing the '20% remaining' sign. I tap 'dismiss' with my thumb before rolling over in my bed.

I type in the ending sentence of Chapter Thirty-Eight of my fanfiction.

"Samantha Alexis Jones, it's your turn to feed Tuxedo." orders my brother, Xavier, from the door. "Alright.." I sigh reluctantly and put my iPod into sleep mode. Xavier shuts the door just as my favorite fuzzy pet struts in, purring like a maniac..as usual.

"Hello Tux. What have you been doing? Sneaking out and wandering around the forest? I thought so, you adorable lump!" His white cheeks quiver as I scratch him. 'Purr. Purr.' He says. "Food? You want food? Alright!" I grab his heavy frame and carry him to his bowl.

"Okay...chicken, fish, or beef?" I inquire. 'Meow.' he answers. "Whatever. Here, chicken flavor stuff!" I peel off the can lid and dump it into the bowl. He eats leisurely. I scrunch my face up.

"Samantha! Food!" Mom calls me. I dash to the kitchen, leaping over furniture with Tuxedo on my heels. "Yum. Hotdogs." I praise as I bite into my first hotdog. 'Meow.' I look down. "Begging as usual, huh? No. Nada. Zip!" I tease the cat. "I swear, Sam, you ought to be in a mental asylum."

"Cork it, Zay!" I taunt him with his pet name. "Alright, stop, you two. I mean, you'd think y'all aren't even six, much less seventeen and thirteen!" I slump down and finish my hotdogs.

The next day was Monday. Everyone's favorite, good old Monday! I walk to the bus stop, whistling a random tune. A stray cat stalks something on the edge of the forest. Its white fur ripples over its muscles, disturbed only grey tabby stripes.

Suddenly the cat pounces into a bush, disappearing in a flash.

"Hey! Sam!" I whirl my head around to meet with the grinning face of my best friend ever, Alex Thompson. I blush unconsciously. What? We're just friends... "Hi Alex! Did you see that cat?" He shakes his head. "You know the middle school dance?" He asks. I nod. Was he going to ask me...? "I wanted to-" the bus pulls up next to us, cutting him off. I mentally groan, stupid bus driver, picking now of all times to be early.

Alex steps up the steps, only slightly tripping. I walk down the aisle behind him. Several of my friends' hands pop out for high-fives. I slap each as hard as I possibly can.

Alex sits down on his seat and I walk two seats behind his to my assigned seat at the very back. Sitting down, I open my book bag and take out my book. I was almost finished with it.

I look at the cover. 'The Darkest Hour' it reads in big gold letters. Opening to my bookmark, I begin to read.

~Somewhere High Above~

"We can't! You know we have no control of the Twolegs' lives!" Strikestar yowls. "Yes, we can. She's needed down there! If not in the Prophecy of The Fall, then to help! You know we can!" Mousestar counters.

"Why don't you all shut the foxdung up? Mousestar is right, we can do it. And we will. The end!" Ravenstar announces. "You always were the bossy one, Ravenstar. But I agree; she should come along. I have seen visions of death and betrayal without her." Mousestar agrees. Strikestar huffs.

"She'll never join StrikeClan, then!" He sits defiantly. "I wish for her to join RavenClan." Ravenstar proposes. "Fine with me." Mousestar meows. "I don't exactly mind." Willowstar flicks her tail. "Then it's settled. Speak with your medicine cat, Ravenstar. Tonight, we will send her the prophecy and a warning in a dream. Tomorrow, she joins RavenClan."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

** I recently got a computer so I'm going to update this more frequently. I do have to type these stories on my iPod and send them to my computer now but...you don't have to wait anymore! **

**I forgot to put in a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the warriors nor make money off my fanfictions. But my OCs are mine. ****_Mine. _**

~~Two~~

"Mom, I'm home! You there?" I call through the front door. No answer. I guess I'll have to use my key.

I shove the key into the lock and twist. Opening the door, I hear a meow. "Hungry? Me too. I swear, they gyp us on those skimpy pizzas."

'Meow.' His whiskers twitch. "Fine. Beggar!" I pick him up and put him into his cat condo. "But you get beef flavor this time." I dump the jiggly lump into his bowl and wrinkle my nose in disgust. "How do you eat this stuff?"

'Meow.' He flicks his tail and leaps gracelessly onto the ground, hitting his back feet against the scratching post. "Meow. Meow meow meow!" I retort before laughing. I plop onto the couch and turn on the television, flipping the channel to Animal Planet. I pull out The Darkest Hour and begin reading. In an hour I fall asleep.

"She's here-"

"The one-"

"Her eyes-"

I catch the snippets of conversation that come in whispers around me. Prying open my eyelids, I gaze around.

Trees surround me in a clearing of vibrant grass. Four cats-wait, cats? I push my self up with my hands only to fall clumsily to the dirt. Looking down, I see furry cream paws. Paws..? I'm dreaming. That's it. This is a dream. I just need to stop drinking milk before bed, right?

"It's not a dream." The cat in front of me speaks. What? It can read my thoughts? Well, it's a dream. Of course they can. "I'm not an 'it,' and this is most definitely not a dream. Stand up." I raise myself in a sitting position. Then I lift my back legs.

"Good. My name is Ravenstar, former leader of ShadowClan. That's Strikestar, leader of ThunderClan, that's Mousestar, he had WindClan, and that's Willowstar of RiverClan. A long time ago, we broke off from ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan. We started our own Clans-StrikeClan, RavenClan, MouseClan, and WillowClan in a new place, far past TwolegPlace. Got that? Alright." WillowClan? RavenClan? "Yes. Different Clans. You are here for a warning. A warning of a prophecy to come. Listen, Twoleg. Look into the pool." Suddenly a pool of water appears in front of me. I look at my reflection.

A dark grey head stares back at me. The rest of my body flickers in the waves, also dark grey but with black ringed bengal cat spots. I hit the water with a cream paw. A big bushy tail flowers out behind me. The sun catches my eyes.

One stormy deep blue eye looks down at the pool, side by side with an emerald green eye. I gasp.

"You will be reborn into this form. You have a job in RavenClan. Fulfill it." Willowstar meows. "But, she needs to know the prophecy, right?"

"No time. Kit, we have no control of who you're reborn from, but we know you'll need-" suddenly I'm jerked awake by something.

"Samantha, you've been asleep on the couch since yesterday and I wanna watch the TV!" Xavier yells. "Fine, fine. I'm up, water-head!" I yell back. Stumbling up the stairs, I lay on my soft bed next to Tuxedo.

"It was a dream. Right?" In response Tux randomly jumps up and hisses at the air. "Calm yourself, cat!" I grab him and stroke his tail where he likes it and he eventually melts away into a pile of fur and purr.

**Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

~~Three~~

I slowly wake up in my bedroom. I guess I fell asleep with Tux. I hear Mom saying something downstairs. I shut my eyes and fall back asleep.

"I know we can't control it, but, she can't be reborn under her! She's your m-" I recognize Strikestar's angry voice, then Ravenstar's nice, soft tone, "I know she is. And hush, she's here."

"I am sorry for the conditions of your birth. But it must be done." Ravenstar sighs. "When you change, you won't remember anything of your past life. That will come to you in time. Okay?" She looks at my face. I nod slowly.

"Alright. Here-goes-nothing!" yowls Mousestar. What feels like an explosion leaves me passed out on the soft grass.

~Deep In A Maple Forest~

Rainheart lays across the forest floor, smelling like wild garlic. 'Why, StarClan, why give your medicine cat kits? I don't even have a mate!' she thinks. Pain overtakes her. She twists her head around and chews up some herbs.

'Calm down, Rainheart.' Suddenly a black shecat appears in front of Rainheart. 'This kit is sent by us because we needed it to be. You aren't being punished. Allow me to help with the birth.' She speaks without moving her lips, telepathically in Rainheart's mind. She proceeds to feed Rainheart the herbs.

Hours later a small kit squirms on the earth. Rainheart licks the kits to get its blood going. The kit begins to suckle. "Are-are you Ravenstar? The founder of my Clan?" She nods. "May I ask who the father is? I have no feelings for any cat in my Clan." Ravenstar nods and answers, "Mousestar, Willowstar, Strikestar, and I. We created this kit and placed her in you. But now I must go."

She cranes her neck down and licks the kit on her forehead, leaving a white mark in the fur. "Good luck. You'll need it where you're going." Ravenstar disintegrates slowly into a fine mist.

A dark shadow passes over the pair of cats, followed by a screech. "Falcon." Rainheart grits her teeth. Suddenly the bird swoops down and lands on a tree branch. Rainheart stands and pushes the kit behind her. The bird dives off the branch and tears one rip in the kit's left ear with its deadly talons. Rainheart hisses.

The kit mewls as Rainheart moves herself over it. She slashes out with her forepaw.

Dogding, the falcon perches back on its branch. Rainheart releases a warning yowl.

"Rainheart? What's the matter?" A dark brown tom squeezes out of the brush. "Adderstar? Please help, my kit-" she's cut off by the falcon diving downward again. Rainheart knows she can't do anything to save herself or her kit this time. Ravenstar was wrong. This kit is a punishment.

"Sqwuaaa!" she hears. Looking up, she sees the falcon flying off, dripping blood and Adderstar in front of her. "Adderstar..."

"Think of it as payback from all the cats you've saved. Now, what are you cowering over?" Rainheart moves away from the kit. "Whose kit is this?" Adderstar meows gently.

"Mine. It was sent by StarClan. Ravenstar of RavenClan came to me as I was kitting and helped me. She said Mousestar, Willowstar, Strikestar, and she had created this kit and placed it inside me." Adderstar gasps.

"Do you think it's the cat mentioned in the Prophecy of The Fall?" Rainheart shrugs. "It looks like the one, yes. But I'm not sure."

"We'll have to wait and see. But yes, it does." Adderstar picks up the kit in his jaw. "Where did the blood come from, Rainheart?" The kit mews. "The falcon tore her ear. Just a minor tear." Adderstar's eyes widen. "Just like the prophecy!" Rainheart shakes her head.

"She's probably not the prophecy cat. I can tell. Hurry, though, I want to get back to camp." They begin to walk. "What's its name?" Adderstar purrs.

"Falconkit."


	4. Chapter 4

~~Chapter Four~~

The first thing see is a herb. I remember its smell, a sweet smell, from before I opened my eyes. Now I see its purple flowers and green stem.

"Falconkit, turn around." calls Rainheart. I turn myself around to see the smiling grey face of my mother. "Hi Rainheart!" I mew.

Rainheart gasps. "Adderstar! Have a look at this!" She picks me up by my scruff and carries me out of what I thought was a nursery.

The bright sunlight hits my eyes, my pupils shrinking until they're thinner than a leaf. Two cats sit by the fresh-kill pile, sharing tongues and eating. A hunting patrol squuezes back into the camp through a cat-made hole in the damp earth. I twist around to see my home, a hollow tree just wide enough to fit six cats.

Rainheart carries me into a large cave, carrying me up a gentle slope in the rockface. "Adderstar, her eyes, look!" She sets me down in front of a black tabby. He opens his yellow eyes.

"Blue and green...she's the prophecy cat! I knew it!" I walk on shaky paws to a puddle in the den.

I stare down and see myself for the first time. My dark grey fur reflects the light. I poke the water with a cream paw. I flick my slightly bushy tail at it. Then I look at my face. One deep blue eye, one grass green eye.

"Rainheart...what happened to my ear?" I ask, looking up at it. My left ear splits almost in two.

"I think it's time you tell her." And so I learn of my birth, specifically, the falcon. And then Rainheart says something that catches my ear. "Half a moon before you were born I received a prophecy. The Prophecy of The Fall."

Adderstar shakes his head and meows in a deep voice, "She shouldn't know about that yet." We're interrupted by a new from outside.

"Stop, you guys, you know I'm afraid of heights- eek! Help!" I peek my head outside of the den. I see a kit about my age cowering at the edge of the slope. His light orange tabby fur reflects the sunshine, broken only by his white paws and tail tip. I suddenly feel a deep pity for this cowering kit. Moving towards him, I mew some comforting words.

"Hello. I'm Falconkit, what's your name? Don't be scared." I mew, walking out of the cave den. The other kit yowls. "I-I'm Whitekit, please help me!"

"Hi Whitekit! I heard you were afraid of heights. Look, it's not very far. You'd land in that bush and wouldn't even be hurt! Look." I coax him to look over the edge. "Oh. I see. Can I go in the cave now?" I nod and bounce into the cave, tripping over my paws and falling.

"Oh my gosh! Falconkit, are you okay?" Whitekit rushes over to me, sniffing my fur and nudging my sides. "I'm fine Whitekit, stop poking me!" I mew, rolling over onto him and poking his sides with my nose. "Gwuaa! Geroff!" He shrieks. I feel a spark.

"Whitekit!? Where are you?" I hear a cat meow from below. "That's Cloudcurl. I better go back to the nursery." Nursery? So...my home isn't the nursery. That's why so many cats always came in and out! It must be the medicine den. He stands and creeps down the slope, hugging the sides. "Bye!" I call.

"Falconkit, would you like to meet the Clan?" Adderstar offers. I had almost forgotten those two! I bounce up. "Yes please!" Adderstar walks out of his den. I follow close behind.

We stop in front of a hole. Adderstar squeezes into it. "Come on, Falconkit, this is the nursery." I walk into the hole and watch as it spreads into a large nursery, with three queens smelling of milk. Underneath this warm smell I detect badger. I notice Whitekit's pelt and bound over to where he is playing his two litter mates.

"Whitekit! Hi!" I mew. He turns his head and his brother pounces on him. I giggle. "Falconkit! Help me!" Whitekit yowls. I pounce on his brother, battering his back with my paws.

"Mreeow! Whitekit, not fair!" His brother mews. I giggle, yowling, "Die, StrikeClan warriors! RavenClan's the best Clan!" Whitekit struggles away from his brother.

"Yeah! Go RavenClan!" He cheers. "Redkit, you and your patrol shouldn't have ever stolen that squirrel! You too Crowkit!" He teases. Redkit pounces on me. "RAWR! It was our squirrel in the first place!" Crowkit attacks Whitekit, his shiny black fur zipping around.

In all the chaos of fur, somehow Crowkit ends up under Redkit and Whitekit under me. He laughs. "Traitor!"

"Falconkit, let's leave the queens to nap now, alright? I'll show you the warrior den!" Adderstar meows. I nod and leap off of Whitekit.

Leaving the nursery, I bounce after Adderstar. "So which one's the warriors' den, Adderstar?" He sets his gaze on a tree. "There. You probably can't climb yet, so you can't go in." We stop at the trunk. Adderstar stretches his back and extends his long claws onto the tree. I copy him, sinking my claws into the bark and feeling a sticky sap run into my paws. I lick one and am greeted by a deliciously sweet taste.

Rainheart meows, "I'm going back to my den. You guys do whatever, sick cats need me." With that she walks calmly back to the medicine cat den.

"Let's hurry. To the apprentice den!" He runs to a small bush. I dart after him.

"Yellowpaw! Smallpaw! Quit that fighting, you're ripping up the nests!" Adderstar's tail flicks angrily. I watch it, tilting my head to the side before dropping low. Creeping forward, I step forward slowly. I snap a tiny twig. Gathering my haunches beneath me, I giggle.

"Smallpaw, look, she's hunting Adderstar's tail!" mews a yellowish shecat. Adderstar turns his head. "Ah, so she is." He flicks his tail in a wild motion before settling it on the dirt. I creep toward it more. "Mreow!" I squeal, forcing my hind paws up to spring at him.

"Ouch! Don't you know, apprentices don't train with their claws out! Why don't we go back to your mother's den?" He squeezes his tail away from my claws. "Ok. I'm hungry. Can I eat a mouse?" Adderstar laughs and shakes his head. "I think you should just drink some milk and take a little nap after this long day." I begin my protest. "But I'm not...yaawn..tired!" Adderstar grabs me in his jaws.

"Redblaze, I'll get Yellowpaw to make you a new nest. And Smallpaw will deal with your ticks, just go lie down for now. Yes, I known he does- oh, just eat the poppy seeds!" I hear Rainheart's soft voice from the tree.

"Rainheart, I'm hungry...and sleepy." I yawn, curling up inside Rainheart's nest with my nose in that purple flower. "What's this herb for, anyway?" I sleepily ask.

"That's lavender. It cures fevers and chills when you breath it in. It's probably why you never get very sick." I take a deep breath. Feeling Rainheart's warm body against me, I turn and suckle.


	5. Chapter 5

~~Chapter Five~~

The next day goes by smoothly, with me mainly just being a nuisance around camp and playing with Whitekit and his siblings. Soon the day comes to and end. And another day starts. Soon those days turn to moons, about six moons to be exact.

"All cats old enough to climb a pine tree, gather beneath the High Branch for a Clan meeting!" Adderstar calls from his perch on the High Branch.

"Crowkit. Please step forward. You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Crowpaw. Your mentor will be Mossfur. I hope Mossfur will pass down all he knows on to you.

"Mossfur, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Darkpelt, and you have shown yourself to be cunning and fast. You will be the mentor of Crowpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Crowpaw." Mossfur beams at Crowpaw.

"Redkit, please step forward. You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Redpaw. Your mentor will be Hardpelt. I hope Hardpelt will pass down all he knows on to you.

Hardpelt, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Redclaw, and you have shown yourself to be strong and smart. You will be the mentor of Redpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Redpaw."

Hardpelt nods at Redpaw, who shook on his paws.

"Whitekit. Please step forward. You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Whitepaw. Your mentor will be Softfeather. I hope Softfeather will pass down all she knows on to you.

"Softfeather, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Frostheart, and you have shown yourself to be agile and enduring. You will be the mentor of Whitepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Whitepaw." Whitepaw practically leaps up to Softfeather, who keeps her cool but I can tell she's excited.

I notice Rainheart perched on the High Branch. She beams at me proudly. I start purring softly.

"Falconkit. Please step forward. You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Falconpaw. Your mentor will be Greyshadow. I hope Greyshadow will pass down all she knows on to you.

"Greyshadow, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Blazeheart, and you have shown yourself to be agile and enduring. You will be the mentor of Falconpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Falconpaw."

Adderstar finishes. I step up beside Whitepaw. Greyshadow's light grey pelt steps in front of me. I stretch out my neck to touch noses with my mentor. Whitepaw's tail lands on mine. I feel a spark run through my fur and I accidentally ram my face into Greyshadow's. Oops!

Finally we break away. "Redpaw! Crowpaw! Whitepaw! Falconpaw!" RavenClan calls.

"Cloudcurl! I'm an apprentice!" Redpaw meows at his mother. "Me too!" Crowpaw pounces on him. "Hey! I am too!" Whitepaw pounces on Crowpaw.

"Greyshadow, may I go collect moss for my nest?" Greyshadow nods. "She can come with me, I've got to get moss for the elders anyway." Rainheart offers. She begins to walk towards the entrance hole. She motions with her tail for me to follow.

"Falconpaw...can I come too?" My ear flicks to the noise. I turn. Whitepaw stands behind me. Nodding, I squeeze my haunches under the hole and pull myself up through the other end. Whitepaw follows, stopping to nudge the leaves back over the entrance hole.

"Where's Rainheart?" Whitepaw asks. "Uhh..." I reply. Whitepaw begins to sniff the dirt. I follow, picking up multiple scents, like maple tree sap, a mouse, and rabbit.

"Umm...this way!" I call, nose to the ground. He bounds after me.

"Falconpaw! Watch out!" I look up and meet face-to-face with a tree. "But the trail ends here!" Whitepaw gazes up.

"There!" I hear a familiar purring. "Here's your moss, Falconpaw!" I'm met by a huge clump of moss hitting my face, followed by three more. "Rainheart!" I plop down, gathering all the moss into a huge ball and grabbing it in my jaws.

"Wait, Falconpaw...I want to try something." Whitepaw sticks his claws into the tree. A sticky sap greets him. "Having fun, lovemice?" Rainheart leaps onto the ground, flicking he tail for us to follow. "Hey- we are not!" Whitepaw yowls. Under his breath I just barely hear him add, "-yet." Surprised, I dart ahead, eyes wide. He didn't just say that...right? We aren't together like that, right? I'm too young for that. But my heart flutters quickly and I know I'm wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

~~Chapter Six~~

"Falconpaw. Falconpaw! Wake up, mousebrain!"

I feel something gently nudge my flank. My torn ear flicks over towards it. I peel open my green eye. "Whitepaw...spare me your wrath!" I roll onto my back, exposing my cream belly and parting my jaws to flop out my tongue. "Quit joking around, and follow me!" I stand and shake off some loose moss.

"Come on, it's only moonhigh! Where are we even going? I should tell Rainheart, I mean, she's my mother. Or Greyshadow, he's my mentor." Whitepaw shakes his head violently and continues walking out of the hollow tree. He shoves himself under the dirtplace tunnel. He brought me it here...to make dirt?! I groan and follow him under.

"Okay, now don't ask where we're going. I'm not making dirt, don't worry." He veers away from the dirtplace. "Yesterday Softfeather showed me the territories. Greyshadow had to go on patrols, and it was late, so you didn't go. I wanted to go...someplace. But you have to swear you won't tell anyone I went. And you have to promise to come no matter what." I swear to both.

We walk for a while before stopping at the edge of the forest. I see a Twoleg nest hardly three fox-lengths away. I feel dizzy.

'Samantha, don't go to close to that forest!' The little girl's mother commands. I hear a mew. 'But Mommy! Tux ran in there! I don't see him.' A tear slides down her chubby six-year-old cheeks. 'Robert, can you search for him? I'm sure he's not far, he's just a kitten.' Her mother whispers to her Dad. 'Alright, I'll try. Sam, honey, let's go find your darn cat.'

"Falconpaw...Falconpaw! Are you alright?" A cat stands over me. Whitepaw. "Uh...yeah. It must've been my mouse for breakfast." I stand, seeing the forest around me. Warm smells flood my jaws. That...was a weird dream. "Do you want to go on?" I nod vigorously, although I still feel queasy.

"Just stay close to me, please?" His voice is pleadingly high. "Whatever you say." We walk together. A loud 'kerdthurnk' followed by 'fwish' and a grunt. "Kittypet." Whitepaw growls. I smack him with a sheathed paw.

"Don't treat them like that! Some of them have no choice to live with Twolegs and eat the slop." I scold. In the distance I see a fat black and white cat. He turns his head at us and comes bounding forward. "It's approaching!" Whitepaw meows quietly. "Oh StarClan, save us, it's approaching!" I mock.

"Hey! You there! Samantha?" The cat calls. Although it looks about twelve moons old, it has the smell of tom, unlike most kittypets. "Samantha! Is it really you? Remember me? Tuxedo?" I step back. "Who now?" Samantha? The name from my dream?

"Go away, kittypet! This is RavenClan territory!" Whitepaw growls. He bares his fangs and unsheathes his claws. The kittypet- Tuxedo's eyes grow wider than I ever though a cat's could. "Please don't hurt me! I have two kits in my house, don't hurt me!" He squeaks, cowering down. "Whitepaw, quit! He's obviously scared half to death!"

"Hey, Sam, are you okay? You look dizzy. Let me call my Twolegs out." He opens his mouth to yowl. "Wait- no. Don't, they'll keep her. I'll go back to camp and get Rainheart up." I nod. Whitepaw turns and runs back to camp.

"Why do you keep calling me Samantha?" I mumble, laying onto the ground. "Because you are Samantha." Tuxedo replies. I shake my head. "No, I'm not. What makes you persist on that?"

"Well, about six or so months-"

"What are months? Are they like moons?"

"Sure. Whatever. Well, my house had three housefolk. Two girls and a boy. The boy and one of the girls were kids- you call those 'Twoleg kits'- and I belonged to the youngest girl. She used to tell stories to me. Stories about wildcats that lived in 'Clans' called Thunderclan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. Which is how I know some stuff about you guys. I was sleeping most of the time though... Well, anyway, I loved her to death. Then one day she went missing and I nearly died. I searched everywhere for her, the forest, the house, everywhere. Then I had a dream that she has become a cat in one of these Clans and that she looked like you. So I started looking in the forest for you and instead I met Temptress-my mate and the mother of my kits, Gem and Cap.

"I never found you, but, here you are- hey, you sure you're okay? I'm...I'm just gonna call my Twolegs over." He lets out a yowl and I feel the world go spinning.

**A/N**

**One of my longest chapters, Word Counter says this is 790 or so words without this note.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**I lied! This one is longer!**

~~Chapter Seven~~

"Finally! We got her up here, everyone! Come look. Soon Whitef- Whitepaw will join her. Ah, her memories are beginning to come back."

I open my eyes. A small creek runs beside me, joining into a large pond. The soft grass beneath me is slightly damp with dew. I twist my head towards to sound. A sleek black shecat lays on the grass, her green eyes flashing gently at me, next to a light grey shecat with deep blue eyes. A little ways away from the sits two toms, a light brown tabby with white paws and amber eyes, with a bright orange tabby tom with deep green eyes whispering in his eye furiously.

"Hello, Falconpaw." calls the black shecat. "Who are you?" I meow. "Ravenstar. This is Willowstar-" she flicks her thin tail at the shecat next to her, "and those dopey toms are Mousestar and Strikestar." The brown one, who I guess is Mousestar, looks up at me warmly. The orange tom, Strikestar, hisses angrily. I step back, my paw slipping in the mud.

"Oof! Ah! Help me!" I hear a familiar voice sound from a tree across the creek. "Whitepaw!" I look down at the rushing water. Deciding Whitepaw is more important than keeping my paws dry, I run to the opposite shore. "Falconpaw! Is this StarClan?" He meows from the tree. I look up at him. His white nose is scrunched up, his blue eyes squeezed shut.

"I'm coming, Whitepaw. You're lucky Rainheart already taught me to climb, a little after I met you. Did you know she was a warrior before she was a medicine cat?" I say, trying to calm him with words. I leap at the tree, hooking my claws into its trunk. I push up, nimbly climbing the tree trunk. "Come on, you big lump!" I grab his scruff and pull. "Fine! I'm jumping, Falconpaw!" The orange apprentice leaps off the tree.

I push off the large tree, my paws colliding with the short grass. "Whitepaw, these are Ravenstar, Willowstar, Mousestar, and Strikestar." I introduce each leader with a brief nod. "They started our Clans." Whitepaw gasps. He straightens his back and furiously licks his chest. He finishes and dips his head in respect. Willowstar stifles a giggle and Strikestar huffs. I edge closer to Ravenstar. "What's his problem?" I whisper. "He...doesn't like you very much." How does he even know me?

"Why are we here?" asks Whitepaw. "Because you idiots are special." Strikestar growls. Mousestar steps closer to Willowstar, who licks him gently. "Strikestar, hush! Kits, you're here because we need you. Look into the pool." Willowstar says. Whitepaw twists his orange head backwards.

Turning my body around, I look into the pond. I see our reflection, but the two cats in the pond ripple and vanish, replaced by a russet-furred tom. His amber eyes glint evilly. The background forms a dark forest, and the sky is blank. The Place Of No Stars. The Dark Forest. Suddenly the pond's reflection lurches into this cat's eye, then turning around to see what it sees.

It stares down through a hole in the dirt, staring at cats in a medicine den, twitching and jerking around, yowling in pain. Even the cat tending to them twitches occasionally. Suddenly they all drop to the floor, dead. The pond zooms out of that medicine den, going into an eagle's eye view of WillowClan. Then it turns and whisks to the left, toward MouseClan.

The camp is deserted as the pond flies into the medicine den. Several cats lie in moss nests, twitching and exhibiting the same behavior as the cats in WillowClan. The cats are cramped in together. Slowly they all begin to die, the medicine cat frantically trying poultices to no avail. The view flies to StrikeClan.

The camp is completely destroyed, as though a pack of dogs ran through and ripped everything apart. The pond goes into every den, coming across empty nests. It turns to go to RavenClan.

The camp has only two cats wandering about. The pond gets closer and I recognize my pelt next to Whitepaw's orange pelt. The pond Whitepaw shakes violently next to rthe pond me. He slumps down onto the ground, dead. The pond me wails. I feel a tear slide down my real cheek. Whitepaw licks my ear to comfort me. I turn back to the pond.

The view has now zoomed into the leader's den, where a dark brown body lays curled into a light blue-grey one, both dead yet so peaceful looking. Adderstar and Rainheart. I will myself not to cry. Luckily the pond flies out of there. Unluckily it flies into the nursery.

Three dead queens lie in their soft bedding, one of them Cloudcurl. The first queen rolls over and I let out a breath, at least one is alive, revealing two kits. One squirms back to its mother's belly only to find its mother twitching. The kit latches onto her belly, trying to suckle. The mother lies still. The kit twitches violently and I look away, shuddering.

The view pans into the warriors' den, which holds three cats, all dead. I recognize Softfeather curled next to Greyshadow, her belly plump with obvious kits. Whitepaw gasps beside me. "That's Hardpelt. Why are they all dead?" I shake my head. The rest of the cats must all be in the medicine den. The view finds me next to dead pond Whitepaw. My right leg twitches uncontrollably. The pond me falls to the ground beside Whitepaw, dead.

Then the russet tom is reflected back at us again, laughing cooly. "Do you see now, StarClan? Your cats are dead. Killed by Redshadow! And your saviors, dead too! 'The Shadow will fall by the paws of the Falcon, singed by the Fire, torn by the Blue and Green.' Yeah, right! They're both dead anyway!" The cat turns away from the hole and walks into the forest. Behind him a falcon flies up from a dark abyss, the blueish lightning behind it appearing to ignite its feathers. Its shadow becomes nonexistent from the bight light. The pond ripples and reflects back Whitepaw and I.

"What..was that?" I ask Ravenstar. "A vision of the future, my kit. Something even we cannot stop. Something you must. Quickly, kits, you're fading. Go!" And with that she and the other leaders run off into the trees. Whitepaw turns to me.

"Falconpaw, you're fading." He says. "Meet me at the front of that kittypet's nest. Whenever you can, and don't bring anyone!" I yowl, watching him nod before waking up.


	8. Special Chapter!

A/N

Guys, I'm sorry but while I'm working on my new story, Ashen Secrets, I have to discontinue TFTJ. Sorry. I also have extreme writer's block and I can only write new stories! Here's a tiny chapter about Sam's family's life after she transformed.

"Are you sure you can't find her?" The brown-haired woman's eyes held bags and her face was flushed with worry- the desperate mother had obviously not slept in days. "No, ma'am. We have sent out Amber alerts already, but without more information we cannot-"

"But she's my _daughter!" _she exclaimed, as though this fact made the child royalty. The officer simply shook his head sollemly.

"Mom? What's going on..?" A young boy approached his mother slowly. "Oh, sweetie..you're back so soon? I thought Grandma agreed to keep you for longer." She pressed him into her stomach. "Mom, what happened?"

"Nothing, Xavier. Nothing at all." She began to cried softly.

One month after

Xavier's mother, trying to cope with the loss, had become a foster parent. Xavier himself was fine with it, the kids usually left him alone anyway. He had moved into his sister's old room. They had adopted a cat- Temptress.

The front door slammed. A few muffled voices wafted upstairs to Xavier. "The vet's here, I guess." Some pounding pawsteps told him that the cat they found outside had discovered he wasn't home. He simply got up from the bed and locked his door. Pulling out some headphones, he turned on some loud music and leaned back. Xavier dug his nails into his arms and cried._ 'This was her favorite song.' _he thought.

A/N

Failure! Yay! You get the gist though. I hope.


End file.
